A Big Bad Wolf and a Big Blue Box
by SkyeMars
Summary: Skye has just graduated, and it was a lot less exciting than expected. On her last visit to the school two very frightening words haunt her day. Being a woman of science Skye convinces herself its just coincidence until she returns to her apartment to find more terror and uncertainty, maybe this universe isn't what Skye thinks it is. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Big Bad Wolf and a Big Blue Box

**Rating: ** T because I'm paranoid and possible later chapters, Possible M for even later, any M chapters will have a warning at the beginning

**Author: **SkyeMars

**Summary: **Skye has just graduated, and it was a lot less exciting than expected. On her last visit to the school two very frightening words haunt her day. Being a woman of science Skye convinces herself its just coincidence until she returns to her apartment to find more terror and uncertainty, maybe this universe isn't what Skye thinks it is.

**Okay so I suck at summaries and I apologize. This idea has been bouncing around my mind for about a month so I finally decided to write it down. This is the second fic I've ever published and I realize I could use a lot of improvement. This is unbeta'd so sorry for any spelling errors.**

Chapter one

**Vandalism**

Grad was less than exciting, in fact, it was utterly boring. Skye Reinette Sofia Marie trotted down the stairs to her tiny apartment, pondering the events of the night. The lock on the door clicked softly as she was allowed entrance to her tiny apartment. Inside was a tiny excuse for a living room which opened directly into a kitchenette, to the right was door that led to the single bedroom and attached bathroom. She started renting the place at the beginning of her eleventh year, choosing to stay and finish school instead of moving back to the farm with her parents. To be honest she hadn't expected much from the celebration, she'd been to others. Skye was quite good at school, you see, she always got her homework done and she was never late. All the teachers loved her. Unfortunately this little quirk of hers also meant she had very little patience for mundane and (in her mind) trivial events. It wasn't that she didn't have friends. No, Skye was something of a social butterfly in others eyes, this may have due to her oddly striking looks. Skye was tall, with curves, and had eyes that held so much depth one would feel as though they were looking at the ocean while staring at them. Deep down though, Skye felt that the events of ordinary life weren't very exciting, and ordinary people weren't very exciting. It was easy enough to deal with though, and it wasn't like her life lacked purpose. That's why she was going to major in physics right? So she could find more in the deceivingly Plain world around her. But that's also why she wanted to major in engineering, aeronautical to be exact, build spaceships and find other more interesting worlds. But that's also why she wanted to be on board that space ship, sailing into the stars seeing who knows what and going who knows where. Skye had to face it, she had absolutely no idea what she was going to do after school.

Well, right now she was going to have a bath, make herself a cup of tea, and curl up with a good book. Because honestly, what else does one do when they are facing the turmoil of the future?

The kettle whistled patiently in the background of Skye's thoughts as though it was used to being forgotten. The blonde rose from her seat and set down her worn copy of _The Hobbit_. She scampered to the stove as the kettle was becoming insistent and loud. Slowly she poured the steaming water into her fairly new T.A.R.D.I.S shaped tea pot. It had been a gift from her parents, sent through the mail when they couldn't make down for her birthday due to her sister falling ill. Her sapphire eyes fixed on it. If only that show was more than a brilliantly developed bit of fiction. Skye had often thought about traveling with the doctor, it would certainly be more exciting than her normal human earth life. The prospect of inter-planetary travel had fascinated her since she was little. In fact she was dead set on becoming an astronaut until she entered grade ten and realised her incredible interest in physics. She longed to meet a person of another species. Even viewing a non-sentient pile of living goo would amaze her if from a place other than earth.

Skye shook her head, the tea was getting cold and over-steeped, but it would have to do. She plopped back down into the Soft old chair her mother had given her from the old house. After trying and failing to become engaged with her book, the girl reached down and pulled her laptop up from where it had been charging. Pulling the top up, Skye marveled once again at the smooth, sleek device. Another birthday gift, but from her grandparents, also sent through the mail due to her grandfathers troubled back. The computer booted up in record time, and Chrome loaded almost instantly. The apartment building had shockingly good Wi-Fi for the price and size of the place. Skye had to admit, she had it pretty good. She clicked a few buttons and pressed a few keys until the familiar blue logo popped up. Tapping another couple of words for the username and password, the screen switched to the comforting layout of her Tumblr dash. Scrolling through was relaxing, she giggled at gifs (jifs?) and marveled at Benedict Cumberbatch (Bumbleberry Cucmberbasket?) and of course she stared with wonder at the pictures of the TARDIS and its pilot, The Doctor. She listened to some entertaining sound clips taken out of context from a supernatural episode, and reblogged until she hit post limit. Glancing over at the barely visible analog clock peeking out from behind various pictures and posters hung on the wall. Skye decided it was time to head to bed and at least attempt to sleep. After all, she still had to go to school tomorrow, or rather, she had to go to _the_ school. She was done classes but had a couple things to wrap up with grad committee and all of her other clubs.

Skye woke to a rather pleasant alarm that consisted of the Sherlock theme softly played on the piano. It was her favourite alarm, it started her day off with thoughts of her various fandoms. Lying back down, the girl pondered her schedule for the day. Most of it consisted of formalities and clean-ups, nothing thrilling. Eventually she convinced herself to get out of bed, Skye had never been much of a morning person. She lazily puttered around the cluttered room looking for suitable clothing. She settled on her most comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt which outlined the stages of human evolution. Overtop she wore a hoodie printed to look like the ironman suit. It was a wonder Skye had made it through school being as popular as she was, as this kind of lazy outfit was quite normal for her. The same goes for her habit of not bothering with makeup and pulling her hair up into a messy bun. Her mother said everyone like her because of her intelligence and charisma. Skye suspected it was because of the large double d`s attached to her chest. Very pronounced even in the baggy unflattering clothing she wore. Grabbing her bag the tall girl reached around her awkwardly long legs to tie her shoes. The legs were the source of her height, Skye's torso was actually quite small. Unfortunately that made for some odd clothing sizes and awkward shoe tying. Her Jeep unlocked with a short click as she pressed the button on her keys. The car was old and worn, a stick shift, but it was sturdy and Skye liked it. It even had a name, Alonso. It started on the first try, making Skye smile. She pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the main road. The traffic wasn't horrendous but tourist season was approaching and for Sylvan Lake that meant inexperienced drivers pulling trailers with trucks that could barely take the weight. Suffice to say, defensive driving was a mandatory skill here. Despite the various campers around town, Alberta weather seemed to have changed its mind yet again, as a steady drizzle was settling in for probably the rest of the day.

The student parking lot was mostly empty, Skye was quite early. She jogged to the doors to avoid the growing amount of rain and almost slipped as her sneakers went from rough gravel to smooth linoleum. This action caused her to slide and almost fall into tall, unfamiliar figures arms. Righting herself, the girl spun to thank the person, but they were gone. Skye thought nothing of it, it was probably some passing student who had seen her falling and righted her. The odd encounter left her thoughts as soon as she spotted Isabelle, her bright red hair stuck out against the white of the walls. Isabelle was tall, taller than Skye, but she was as thin as a twig. The red head scampered the short distance and greeted Skye with a shoulder tackle into the nearest locker.

"Hey girl heyyy." Isabelle grinned as she said the words, this had been there standard greeting throughout most of high school. Skye grinned back. After wandering aimlessly through the halls waiting for the day to start Skye spoke up.

"So, we've graduated" She commented

"So it seems" Isabelle replied

"What do we do now?"

"We pray that our parents don't kick us out"

They collapsed into a fit of giggles and talked of parents and how Isabelle's mother had unreasonable expectations. Isabelle had been valedictorian and her mother still felt she focused too much on her fandoms than on school work. After some time the halls began to crowd with the tens and elevens heading to their classes. Skye said goodbye to Isabelle and wandered off to where she was supposed to meet the rest of the grad committee.

The meeting was boring, no one wanted to be there really. Although they did get quite a lot done despite the shared lack of enthusiasm. Skye milled about after it was over, saying thank you's and good lucks and all the formalities that came from saying good bye to a school club. After the meeting, Skye had nothing on her schedule for the next block. She had thought about going back to her apartment but decided against it. Choosing instead to sit in the common area, after all it was getting close to her last chance. Her eyes wandered over the now blindingly white walls. They had once been painted with the signatures of past grad classes, but the school board had ordered the tradition stopped when too many people started writing _Rude and intolerable messages _instead of their signatures. Of course, that didn't stop the messages. As soon as the walls had been painted the students had attacked them with tiny acts of vandalism. Most were false professions of everlasting love scribbled in pencil, but some of the more daring had written some clever stuff in sharpie. She walked along the wall, letting her eyes read whichever messages caught her eye. There were the stock messages that one finds on the wall of any school.

_Jamie and Angelina forever xoxoxo_

_LIVE WHILE YOU'RE YOUNG YOLO SWAG_

_2013 3_

_F*ck school Ima be a dope deala_

And then there were the ones she actually found interesting, the clever puns and quotes written by those who actually wanted to leave a mark.

_There is a fine line between word and World_

_I never learned anything by listening to myself_

_-Larry King_

_I never learned anything by listening to a teacher_

_-Anonymous_

_Czechoslovakia yourself before you reckoslovakia yourself_

_I assume the phaser you`re carrying is set to the same setting as you…_

_…stunning_

She chuckled and continued along the wall, letting her thoughts wander. Eventually she sat down, pondering the true purpose of eyebrows after a particularly thought provoking scribble. Glancing around she realised how truly empty the school was, or rather the common area. Most everyone was in classes or had left the school, this included teachers. She was completely alone with her thoughts. It was nice, she supposed, being able to take in her surroundings in complete solitude, she enjoyed it. Her eyes continued scanning the walls for lack of anything else to stare at. All of the sudden, her vision centred on two bold words she had been sure weren't there before.

_BAD WOLF_

**Please review, any constructive criticism will be welcomed. I should be uploading the other chapters shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Victim of the Big Bad Wolf**

She smiled despite being a little disgruntled that she hadn`t seen these words in her scrutiny of the wall. It was almost as though they appeared out of nowhere, a blip in her visual sensory. Like someone had put them there without her realizing it, a glitch in time? The Doctor?

Skye shook her head, she was overanalyzing this. No one in grade twelve that she knew of was a major whovian, so it was probably one of the younger grades. Then again…they had appeared quite suddenly, almost out of nowhere. _NO! _She mentally chastised herself, _you`re being silly, you`re tired and its very solitary in here, you just missed them on your first glance._

Once she felt more comfortable with her sanity, Skye decided to head to her third block "Class" which was really nothing but another club, a book club to be exact. She had joined mostly because she needed the credits, and her love of reading made it a win-win situation. Wandering down Skye was somewhat unsettled, the phrase BAD WOLF still imprinted in her mind. She was unsure of why it had such a profound effect on her, it was nothing but a scribble, the words had no meaning in the real world. Skye had been so focused on her thoughts that she almost missed the door to her class. She spun on her heal and hurried through the door, forcing all thoughts of The Doctor and BAD WOLF from her mind.

It had been a pleasant class, once Skye had allowed herself to get absorbed in the conversation. They had just finished reading_ A Study in Scarlett, _the first book in the famous _Sherlock Holmes _series. The comparing of likes and dislikes gave her a sense of normality that she hadn't had in a while. What with grad and finals and all of the things that signalled the end of her schooling career, she had been thrown out of her routine. This was one of the few things she was going to miss about boring old school life. The teacher who ran the club made the most wondrous tea, and everyone here was so intelligent! It was a pleasure just to have an ordinary conversation with any one of them. The conversation sped along and Skye never wanted it to end, alas, the school bell wasn't having any of that. Most everyone filed out quickly, after some hugs and handshakes of course. Skye was soon left standing among the bookshelves which ruled the room like trees in a jungle. Trailing her finger along the spines of multiple copies of _Lord of the Flies_, she spotted a lonely book lying on the floor. Bending to pick it up, Skye recognized the cover, it was _A Study in Scarlett_. One of the other students had probably dropped it during the crowded exit, made worse by the maze of bookshelves. Skye picked it up lovingly, holding it like an injured bird. She had to admit, she cared for books as though they were people, books had brought so much to her life. Skye had learned to treat them with respect, no matter what their pages contained. Cradling the book in her hands, she turned it over to look at it before placing back on the shelf. As she gazed at the cover, she felt something, like a flash of…of…time? She didn't know what she felt, but as she looked down at the book, she dropped it with a tiny scream. Two words were printed boldly where the title once was.

BAD WOLF

She glanced around frantically, no one was left in the room, thankfully. No one was there to hear her embarrassingly girly squeal. Her eyes darted back to the book, it had landed cover side up. The words had seemingly gotten bigger, as if they were physically approaching her. Skye froze for what seemed like hours, and then bolted from the room. She sprinted down the hall, coming to the same door she had entered through that morning. The rain was now pouring, she stared at it for three long minutes, seriously contemplating going home and reassessing her mental health. After some time the constant pattering of the rain calmed her, the scene outside was so…normal. Her breathing slowed and she slowly sank to the floor, back against the wall. Fortunately everyone was in class or had gone home. What just happened? She tried to logic through the events of the morning.

First: fairly normal wake up, a bit more tired than usual, probably due to reading late and surfing tumblr.

Second: incredibly boring grad committee meeting, followed by some slightly bittersweet goodbyes

Third: first "BAD WOLF" incident, in the common area, written in what looked like sharpie among other acts of vandalism. Seemingly popped out of nowhere. Nothing particularly weird, but had a shocking effect on her.

Fourth: Book club meeting, pleasant and normal until…

Five: Second "BAD WOLF" incident, incredibly abnormal and slightly unbelievable. Resulting in a small anxiety attack and questioning of sanity.

Six: Listing everything that happened to confirm sanity.

What should she do? Skye knew what those words meant, every whovian did. I mean, look what happened to nine, he regenerated after he saw those words. Two words scattered through time. They meant something was wrong, something was incredibly wrong. The timeline was threatened, a paradox, the end of the universe. Something, anything, whatever it was it wasn't good. Skye's breathing had started becoming uneven and she put her head between her knees. She had had anxiety attacks before, and knew how to deal with them. Calming herself down Skye managed to avoid a full scale panic attack. She could make it through the rest of the day, they were just words. Just words. Nothing else. Nothing that had any real meaning, not in this world.

The rest of the day passed quite quickly. She had a last minute optional physics lab to attend fourth block, and a rather boring Life Management wrap up class. By the time the bell rang, BAD WOLF had all but left her thoughts. The rain had eased off, leaving a shockingly warm and sunny day behind. Her jeep was parked fairly close to the door, and she was out quick enough to avoid the rush of cars trying to leave the school. The drive home seemed to take longer than normal. Now that she was left alone with her thoughts, they wandered off to an unpleasant topic. The two words she had seen only twice were burned into her brain. Her knuckles whitened as her grip on the steering wheel tightened. Only a couple more minutes, then she could curl up with a mug of tea and reassure herself of her mental state.

The sky had grown dark and over cast during the short ride home, and the parking lot for her apartment building was all but deserted, save '67 Impala parked in the far right corner. The walk to the building was long and somewhat intimidating, the sky had darkened with purple stormy clouds. Skye decided to dart across as fast as she could, get inside before the storm started. The hallway to her apartment was also darker than usual, the bright florescent lights had dimmed until the only things visible were indistinct shapes. Skye tried to convince herself that it was because of the oncoming storm. The building had probably switched to emergency power just in case. It had happened before, but the hallway lights were never this dim. Ever. The door to her apartment became visible as she hurried down the hallway. As it came into view she saw something odd, a white scribble across the dark blue door. _No_ she thought _no no no, it can't be. Not possible._ She hesitated, creeping slowly towards the door. The scribbles started forming letters as she got closer. Eventually she could make out two distinct words scrawled as if they were crudely spray painted across the door.

BAD WOLF

She fell back against the wall of the hallway. Sliding down to crouch with her back still against the wall, she put her hands up in front of her face. _Words, only words, they don't mean anything_ Skye frantically tried to calm herself.

"If this is a joke, you got me alright? I give in! Where are the cameras? Please let this be a joke."

She laughed nervously to herself, that was it, a joke, a prank. That was all this was. But, the physical affect these words had on her, and none of her friends would know what BAD WOLF meant. _Only words, just words. Letters and spaces scribbled in a certain order. Nothing threatening. Nothing dangerous. Nothing dangerous! _She closed her eyes and willed the words to disappear, this was obviously her imagination getting the better of her. Lifting her head she cringed as another wave of terror washed over her

BAD WOLF

_BAD WOLF_

**_BAD WOLF_**

The words were burned into her eyelids. She tried to call for help but stopped herself, no one would come. If they did they'd call her crazy, those words might not even be there. She hoped, god did she hope she was imagining this. Or did she? That would mean she was insane. She was definitely insane, but still sane enough to recognize her grip on reality slipping. Was this a severe anxiety attack? What had triggered it? She could be hallucinating, or just simply making a big deal out of simple graffiti. But why _why _would this cause her to fall into a trembling pile.

Skye didn`t know how long she sat frozen, convincing herself to open the door, to stand up and get over it. Her thoughts didn't make sense any more, broken theories penetrated by those words. Running over and over again through her mind as she attempted to apply logic to the situation. Suddenly Skye snapped out of it, she had heard something, something quite distinctive, and it was coming from inside her apartment. At first she couldn't make it out, she was terrified something deadly was behind that door. Then, as though someone flipped a switch in her brain, she recognized the sound. It was an intensely comforting sound. One she`d often wished she would here in real life. Almost indescribable, the sort of whooshing sound that seemed to encompass the meaning of time travel. The sound of the TARDIS. Skye heard the thud which signalled it was done transporting, and hesitantly stood up. Her hand reached out, shaking slightly as she grasped the knob. It was unlocked. The door protested at the slow pace of her pushing it open. Once inside Skye blinked several times and then fainted. The weight of all that had happened plus this, it was too much.

Right in the middle of Skye`s cramped living room stood a tall, blue, strikingly beautiful, police box.

**Please let me know if this is worth continuing. Again all criticism is welcomed I have a lot to improve upon I know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The Man in the Big Blue Box**

The T.A.R.D.I.S seemed to have landed in an odd little apartment. The Doctor assumed it was owned by the girl his ship was trying to lead him to. He had been warned that this timeline had something terribly wrong with it, but this young girl was supposedly able to help. After double checking that all of the controls were at the right settings, he strode purposefully towards the door of the TARDIS. The doors swung open and he was greeted by a figure lying on the floor. Quite a tall figure, blonde and obviously female, she was strikingly pretty.

"Well, that's inconvenient." he mumbled to himself.

The Doctor gazed at the girl while pondering what to do. Eventually he stooped down and lifted her into a chair. She was surprisingly light for her height, obviously quite fit. After she was settled, The Doctor glanced around to see if there was any definitive cause to the girl's unconsciousness. The door to her apartment was left open, she had obviously passed out as soon as she entered. But what was so shocking about the inside of her apartment? I mean, the T.A.R.D.I.S was there, but it looked like a normal-enough police box. Nothing that would cause one to pass out, question their sanity maybe, but passing out? Seemed unlikely to him. _Maybe she had been previously scared by something, maybe the T.A.R.D.I.S was the last straw. _ He thought to himself, mulling over possibilities and scenarios. He decided to take a look in the hallway, something could be left of whatever frightened the girl. The door opened outward, the front of it facing the wall of the passage. He scrutinized the wall and floor, looking for scuff marks, burn marks, anything. On a whim he decided to check behind the door, upon which he stumbled backwards. Understanding washed over him as he took in the two terrifying words staring back as though they were sentient.

BAD WOLF

"So this is why you brought me here." he whispered, eyes flicking to the TARDIS.

The girl shifted in her chair, she was coming to. It was time for introductions and explanations, he set off to find a blanket and make some tea.

Skye was incredibly confused, she had woken in the old chair in her living room, a blanket around her shoulders, and bustling noises coming from her kitchenette. Slowly her full consciousness surfaced. Memories slowly filled her brain, building with intensity.

_BAD WOLF_ _TARDIS DOCTOR DANGER TIMELINE BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF_

She shut her eyes against the thoughts buzzing through her mind. It had all been a dream obviously. She had gotten home after a long day, and fallen asleep in the old chair. Then again, she didn't remember falling asleep, and the thoughts lacked the blurred dream quality that came with nightmares. She pushed those thoughts away to avoid panicking again. Tea, that was what she needed. Tea and a book and her favourite pillow. She sat up a little, stretching, a crick formed in her neck from the awkward angle of the couch. Her eyes darted around the living room and fixed on something that nearly made Skye fall out of the chair. Skye righted herself, hoping she hadn`t squealed too loud. Right there, not five feet from the chair Skye was sitting in, in the middle of her old and cramped living room, stood the TARDIS.

Skye stood quickly, too quickly, she was overcome with a sense of vertigo. Reaching out to steady herself before she fell, Skye felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders. Righting her and forcing her to sit back down. She had closed her eyes against the dizziness, and kept them shut. She almost didn`t want to see who or what was in front of her, it may be too much for her already frazzled nerves. A strange, familiar buzzing-like noise started up, something was pressed against her temple. Skye flinched away.

"Relax." A voice as familiar and oddly comforting as the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Despite her own reason telling her to push the figure away, she relaxed. She was unsure of how much trust she could put in her own senses right now, and was certain she was imagining the voice.

"Open your eyes." The voice spoke again, calm, like the owner of the voice knew what they were doing.

Skye shook her head. She couldn`t trust her own mind anymore, to tell the truth Skye was caught between moments of intense fear and serenity. The serenity usually came when she heard the voice. The impossibly familiar voice.

"Skye, please open your eyes."

She wanted to ask how he knew her name, but her mouth refused to form the words. The voice sounded so familiar, something deep inside Skye told her to trust it. She cracked open her eyelids, and was greeted by an intense blue light and more of the impossibly familiar buzzing. Someone or something had taken off her glasses she realised as she squinted against the light. Just as soon as it was there, the light disappeared, and Skye blinked about three times before she got her vision back. Thankfully, she was near sighted, which meant that without her glasses she could still clearly see objects that were close to her. That also meant that the face staring at her intensely was in no way a distortion of her vision. Skye opened her mouth to scream but only a tiny squeak came out. Why was she afraid? This figure, this person, could only be one person, but that person didn`t exist. A thousand questions ran through her mind but she voiced only one.

"Doctor?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Confusion, Tea, and Explanation**

The man, The Doctor, it was impossible but she was sure of it, furrowed his brow in confusion.

"How do you know that?" he asked, clearly not expecting Skye to recognize him.

Skye shook her head, closing her eyes again to make sense of everything. To assure herself, she pinched her arm, hard enough to bruise, and it hurt, a lot. Everything made sense, if you excluded the fact that all of it was impossible. The Doctor spoke again.

"Can you Stand?" he asked quietly, slowly as if he didn`t want to frighten her. Skye supposed that she probably looked quite frightened to begin with. Skye opened her eyes and nodded, only flinching slightly at the sight of The Doctors face so close to hers. She stood, more steady than she expected, but still shaky. Skye was intensely grateful when The Doctor grasped her arm to keep her upright. Slowly but surely, they made their way over to the small island separating the kitchenette from the living room. Skye's footsteps became stronger and surer with each step, eventually she pushed The Doctors hand away and sat down. The Doctor sat down across from her, he put his chin in his hands, setting his elbows on the table, and stared at her. He was clearly perplexed, almost as confused as Skye herself. Suddenly, as if some dam in her brain had broken, Skye found her voice.

"You, you can't be here! It's improbable, impossible! And those words, why are they there? Why are you here? _How _are you here?" She had so many more questions, the fleeting remnants of any rational theories had left her brain as soon as she had opened her eyes. She looked down at the table, and whispered the one question which would decide how she reacted from now on.

"Am I insane?"

He stared at her for a couple of seconds before answering.

"No" he said, and then seemed to think better of it.

"_Weelll_ you might be, but that's not why I'm here" he stretched out the "well" in a way that Skye had always listened to on the T.V, but never heard that exact emphasis in real life. He was so real, so impossibly real and _there_. Sitting across from her, the face, the voice, the hair, even the _coat._ It was The Doctor, and not an actor, no he'd landed the T.A.R.D.I.S in the middle of her living room. This wasn't David tenant, this wasn't a stunt double, it wasn't a cosplayer. Skye knew, she just _knew_ he was real.

"But you can't be"

Had she said that out loud?

"Can't be what?" he asked, perplexed again.

"The… The Doctor. I mean, you're not real!" Skye was past reason by now, she just wanted to know _how _and _why_.

"About that, how do you know what I'm called? You've never met me, and I've never met you. So tell me, Skye, how?" he asked the question with the intent of simply _knowing, _there was no hidden agenda. He was as confused as Skye, but handling it much better.

"I-th-your…your show, on the T.V. "Doctor Who", do you really not know?" her voice turned a bit incredulous at the end, she was starting to accept the situation, and that scared her a little.

"On the Tele? Me? No really, I mean it Skye tell me" he said, almost getting impatient with her but stopping himself.

"I just did, and speaking of which. How the hell do you know my name? As you said we've never met." The Doctor blinked at her curse, shocked that she was so demanding. Skye prided herself on her good coping skills, she was already gaining back her courage. She could handle this.

"I asked you first!" He said defensively "Now tell me what you know!"

"I already did you big oaf! And you're in _my _home, so you tell me!"

They had both stood, and now stared across the table at each other like stubborn children who didn't want to share the blame for a broken trinket. Neither spoke for several long moments. The silence was broken by an insistent whistle from inside the kitchen, Skye jumped. When had she put the kettle on?

"I'm making tea." The Doctor said in a clipped tone, and Skye almost, _almost_ laughed at the abnormality of it all.

"Right then, you make tea, I take it black with one sugar. Then we will sit down and have civil conversation. You will tell me everything you know, and after I'll tell you all that's happened and all about your T.V show."

His eyes flashed with something, was he, impressed? By what? She was more than a little confused and was simply trying to figure it all out. He stood as though he wanted to defy her "orders" for a couple seconds, and then turned to the now screaming kettle.

She was stubborn, just as stubborn as him. The Doctor busied himself with the familiar movements of making tea. He looked up to find the teapot, the only thing even remotely shaped like one was, wait, no.

"Why is your teapot shaped like my ship?" He asked the question with genuine curiosity, it wasn't often he ran across things quite so confusing.

"I'll explain that once I have my tea, Doctor." She said in a clipped tone, he turned to look at her inquisitively. Wait a minute, was she blushing? Her eyes darted to the table and the Doctor turned around, hiding a smirk from her view.

After a couple of minutes filled with not-quite comfortable silence as the tea steeped, The Doctor sat back down, handing Skye a steaming mug.

"Right then, here's what I know"

He gave her a short description of who he was, there wasn't much he said outright. Only that he could travel space and time in his ship, and from time to time those travels led to full-fledged adventures. Skye was almost embarrassed to admit, but she already knew most of what he was telling her. Yet hearing The Doctor confirm all these stories truly was fascinating, and Skye found herself hanging of his every word.

"…and then the TARDIS, well, she started getting anxious, trying to tell me something. She led me here, at first I thought she must be sick. Then I saw that." His eyes flicked to the door, where the frightening words were still boldly printed.

"That," he said, pointing to the apartment door, which still had the frightening words boldly printed on it. "That is why I'm here"

"Though, I'm not quite sure why it's there." He added, more quietly, almost to himself. His eyes fixed on the door as a trance came over him. Distracted by his concentration on the door, The Doctor seemed to forget about Skye for some time. Eventually, he came back to himself. Flinching as though a particularly awful thought had broken the spell.

"Right." He cleared his throat. "That's what I understand about this whole business, what about you? What happened before you saw the TARDIS?"

Skye deliberated for a second, deciding where to start, then launched into the events of the past two days. Briefly talking of the mundane celebration that was her grad, then moving to the first events of the next day. Explaining all that happened, all her theories all her doubts. It felt good to talk about this, Skye had been pondering everything in her own head for the entire day. One mind wasn't much good for brainstorming. The Doctor seemed incredibly focused, looking as though he were making mental notes of everything. Skye finished fairly quickly, that day had been short but packed with events.

"…and then I hear the impossible sound TARDIS, so I get up to open the door. I mean if I'd already gone crazy what else was there to lose? And, there it is, impossible yet there, real." Her gaze drifted back to the box eyeing it with a mix of curiosity and disbelief. She then realized something.

"Sorry, improbable." She mumbled to herself.

"hmm?" he mumbled, not understanding.

"Improbable, not impossible, nothings impossible." Skye repeated the mantra in her head. Her physics teacher had ground that into her class's heads. The profound notion that everything and anything can happen. Be it on Earth or in a completely different universe. All evidence pointed to infinite space, and that meant infinite combinations. Skye shook her head and continued, The Doctor seemed to be waiting for her to continue.

"And then I wake up, and I recognize your imposs-improbable voice and the unbelievable sound of the sonic screwdriver. And now you're here, I can see you, and it doesn't make sense." She finished, feeling pleased with her calm-ish explanation of events.

The Doctor stared at her for what felt like hours. Eventually he got up and walked to the TARDIS, running his hand over the wood. He stood for a couple seconds, then whipped around to face Skye.

"How old are you?" he asked, and yet again he sounded genuinely curious.

"Eighteen as of march, why?" she answered automatically, not really thinking about it.

"Hm" he furrowed his eyebrows "You seem older" he remarked.

"You mean I look older? Yeah, I get that a lot." She replied, slightly confused.

"No, no no, I mean, you…_talk _older."

"I _talk_ older? I sound old?"

"Yes. No. More…Mature. You're succinct."

Oh, was that a compliment? Skye hadn't expected that. The Doctor turned back to the TARDIS.

"By the way, you said something about a show, on the tele?" he asked

"Doctor Who, yeah. It's how I recognized those words, and the TARDIS."

"And me."

Skye looked to the floor even though his back was turned. "And you, yes. What about it?"

"How?"

Skye was a little taken aback, he sounded utterly confused, like he truly had no idea. Skye herself had a few theories. Some stronger than others

"Well," she started slowly, almost not wanting to share for risk of feeling stupid. "There is the multiverse theory"

"What does that have to do with the situation?" he asked incredulously.

"It's physics." She replied.

"So?" he asked

"Physics has to do with everything."

**If you haven't guessed by now, Skye is really smart. Anyways review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Secrets of the Multiverse**

The Doctor stared at Skye, perplexed and almost slightly annoyed at her vagueness. They had finished the tea long ago and now stood facing each other across the living room. The Doctor in front of his TARDIS, and Skye alone by the entrance to the kitchenette. The door to the apartment was still open, The Doctor seemed to remember this and strode over to close it. He then sat down on the worn couch just by the door, and gestured to Skye's favourite armchair.

"Explain." Was all he said.

"Well, umm." She started slowly, trying to explain the concept in a way that would make sense, but also in a way that wouldn't sound like she was talking down to The Doctor.

"Do you know what the multiverse theory is?" she asked, slowly sitting down.

"Yes, and it's not a theory, it's fact." He stated. Skye stared at him, willing him to understand. Giving up she continued.

"Well, the theory we have here, states that all things are infinite. Matter, space, particles, anti-particles, even time." Her eyes flicked towards The Doctor but he showed no emotion. Skye Continued. "But all of this…stuff, doesn't exist all in one universe. One universe is much too small. No it spreads out, across multiple dimensions, creating a multiverse. These infinities are undetectable to us. But they're there."

"But how does this have to do with anything?" The Doctor interrupted impatiently.

"Oh hush up I'm getting there!" Skye replied, then shook her head and picked up the explanation. "Because there is an infinite…everything. There is also an infinite combination of everything. This basically means that anything you imagine, anything anyone imagines, is real. Somewhere, some_time _some_dimension,_ anything and everything ever imagined by any mind large enough to support ideas. And worlds beyond that, worlds beyond the understanding of this universe's collective mind." She stopped, she had gotten a bit sidetracked. Skye had always been fascinated with this theory. "In theory…" she trailed off, unsure of how to word this last statement. "In theory there could be a universe where my favourite T.V show is more than a work of fiction." Skye finished, before she could look up the Doctor spoke.

"And, in theory, a universe where my life is just that, a work of fiction." Was all he said. "Any movie you've watched, any book you've read, even your favourite T.V show, it's all real. Oh Skye you are brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! Of course!"

"It's a brilliant theory but…" Skye said

"But what?"

"The theory doesn't allow for travel between universes. There is a set amount of matter, space, and time in each. Anything that upsets that balance, even by one particle, causes the complete course of that universe to change, past, present, and future. It creates a new universe." She struggled to explain.

"Like creating an alternate timeline." The Doctor said.

"Yes! Exactly!" Skye exclaimed. "Except that the energy needed to create this other world would exceed the limit of both universes, tenfold. The resulting expanse of negative energy would cause both worlds, new and original, to collapse into the void. All of this would take place in less than a Planck length."

"That's impossible, anything shorter than a Planck length doesn't make physical sense." The Doctor commented.

"Improbable" Skye corrected "And Doctor at this point I'd say we're well past physical sense."

"Another thing." He spoke up a bit. "What did you mean by _exceeding the limit_?" he asked.

"The energy limit." She replied as though it were obvious, The Doctor stared, not understanding. "Think of it like… the speed of light. Nothing goes faster than the speed of light. Its natures speed limit, at least in this universe it is. Every universe has an energy limit, and since it can't absorb or destroy any matter without destroying itself, the energy limit and the amount of combined energy within the universe stay the same. Any deviation causes the universe to collapse like a row of dominoes"

"It's like a vicious cycle. Completely sealed circle, except…" he trailed off.

"Except what?" Skye prompted, the roles of explanation now reversed.

"Loopholes." He said. Skye stared, it was her turn to not understand. "I'm guessing there only theoretical in your world, given that you haven't mentioned them. There are theoretical loopholes around the speed of light, bending time and space around a vessel to transport it places. One moves from one place to another faster than light would, but they are not traveling _through _space at that speed. It's how the TARDIS gets around." He shrugged at the end, standing and pacing for a couple seconds before seating himself again. Skye waited until he was seated, and then asked.

"But what does that have to do with travel between universes?"

"As you said, nothing is impossible, which anything that _seems_ impossible has some sort of loophole, preventing it from being _completely _impossible."

"And the speed of light is just an example."

"Yes exactly!" The Doctor sounded excited, he had information now, theories, something to work with!

"Okay, that's all fine and dandy, loopholes through all the impossible but…" Skye paused "What's the loophole?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, we still don't know exactly how you got through!"

"That's what we're going to find out." The Doctor hopped across the room and disappeared into the TARDIS, looking for tools, anything that could help.

"But, DOCTOR!" Skye yelled through the open door. "WHAT ABOUT THE WORDS?" she was feeling a bit flustered at the sudden change of mood.

"WE HAVE TO START SOMEWHERE" he was yelling from one of the TARDIS's many rooms. Then his voice was much closer, scaring Skye. "And I'm guessing" he said, appearing quite close to her face "That my being here is directly connected to those words" He stared off into what seemed like nothing "Been a long time since I've seen those words…BAD WOLF… gah! Not good memories there." Skye looked at him quizzically, and just as soon as he'd entered the trance The Doctor snapped out of it. "Right then, no use just standing there, come on! ALLONS-Y!"

**Okay well that's all I've written for now, let me know if I should bother continuing. I really like the Multiverse theory and I thought it would be a perfect way to explain how The Doctor came to our world. Anyways please review, and I love constructive criticism so don't hold back if I need to improve on something, and I know I do. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
